


I don't wanna be alone.

by hyungwonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disbandment, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HyungWonho - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Talking, chae hyungwon - Freeform, ex idol hyungwon, kpop, lee minhyuk - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, sex worker wonho, shin hoseok - Freeform, wonho - Freeform, yoo kihyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonho/pseuds/hyungwonho
Summary: {Hyungwon is miserable and lonely, his friend Minhyuk hires sex worker Wonho to help him.}





	I don't wanna be alone.

Hyungwon is walking lazily, his suit jacket thrown over his shoulder, his tie half undone, bags under his tired eyes and the most miserable face expression a human being can have. He tries not to trip with his own feet and to keep up with Minhyuk's pace as he's practically dragged to a small, loud and flashy club. Kihyun is following close behind them. 

"Guys, I really just wanna sleep..." He says but doesn't make any effort to walk in the opposite direction. Before he notices he's being pushed by his two friends into the place and his face only sulkers even more; he's really not in the mood. 

"You only focus on work lately, you don't go out with us anymore and you've been more miserable than ever. You need to have a bit of fun." Minhyuk explains over the music.

"He's right, it'll be great so don't complain so much! Now shush and walk faster, we're gonna be late." Kihyun says and they pull him by his arms towards an empty table. 

As soon as they sit down he lowers his head and hides it into his crossed arms, his friends look at him sympathetically and Kihyun even rubs his back reasuringly. It's not that he doesn't want to be ok, he really wants to go back to the cheerful boy he used to be, but he just can't. He doesn't know what to do anymore. 

Hyungwon clearly hadn't taken the disbandment very good, it was over a year ago but it still haunted him. Kihyun was pursuing a solo career, Minhyuk had moved in with his boyfriend Shownu and was studying to get a veterinarian degree, Jooheon and Changkyun were now a rap duo that was doing kinda well and they were studying too. They were a failed group from an unknown entertainment company; they weren't untalented though, they just weren't promoted in the right way. It was very sad the first months, they were hopeless and almost depressed but soon everyone started to get their shit together, except Hyungwon. He conformed to getting a boring office job he didnt even enjoy and made that his whole life, he felt useless and no matter how much his ex-bandmates tried to help him they couldn't understand the mess that was going on inside his head, not even himself could understand it. Minhyuk and Kihyun, being the closest to him, were the most worried about him and that's why they always tried to take him somewhere fun every week. Today Minhyuk planned something a bit different though.

He stays in this position for a while until he's brought out of his thoughts by a waiter greeting them. They greet them back and Kihyun orders a drink for himself and a soda for Minhyuk, because he doesn't like alcohol. The boy is ready to leave when Minhyuk calls him back and whispers something into his ear, he nods and tells him he'll be back.

"What about me though?" Hyungwon asks unergetic as he lifts up his head.

"Don't worry." Kihyun says squeezing his shoulder.

"Your reservation is all ready, you can go in now." The waiter says quietly to Minhyuk and hands him a key with the number 301 on it. 

"Thank you." He says with a wide smile and Kihyun smirks mischeviously.

"What's that?" Hyungwon asks eyeing the key.

"You find out, just go up the stairs and to this room." He says handing him the keys.

"You guys didn't..." He says face palming.

"He's pretty." Minhyuk says almost pleading Hyungwon to go.

"And apparently he's really good." Kihyun adds in.

"You guys know I don't like this kind of stuff..."

"Just for once Hyungwon, there's nothing wrong with it. Plus you look really stressed and down, you haven't dated someone in years, maybe you need some affection..." Kihyun says truly worried and Minhyuk nods in agreement.

Hyungwon just rolls his eyes and takes the keys form his hands before standing up, leaving his friends really excited. He doesn't have the energy to fight with them so he decides he'll just return the key to someone who works at the club and go home, he'll pay Minhyuk his money back another day. 

He walks unenthusiastically towards the bar and calls one of the bartenders over. 

"Yes?" The boy asks sounding agitated, he looked really busy since the place was crowded. 

"Hi, ehm, my friend hired a boy for me but I really dont need his services right now but I have the key and-" 

"Listen, the keys are supposed to be given to the boys and girls and then they return them to the owners. Even if you don't want to have sex with him go up and hand it to him, as you can see we're all really busy right now." He says talking really fast as if he had been asked this many times and then he's gone. Hyungwon curses both Minhyuk and Kihyun under his breath as he walks away from the bar, sweaty bodies pressing to him which makes him feel a bit gross since he's not in the mood. 

He ponders the posibility of just leaving the key somewhere but he's too much of a nice person and he wouldn't want to cause trouble to the boy Minhyuk hired. He also considers just giving the key to some random stranger but he doesn't want to have to explain the whole situation to anybody so he ends up deciding he'll just go to the room and hand him the key. It's not the boy's fault anyways so he could also at least apologize to him for wasting his time.

He goes up the stairs lazily and starts to look for the room. He's dragging his feet instead of properly walking and he wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to sleep, he was fucking tired. About 5 minutes later he finally finds room 301 and he's about to knock on the door when he remembers he has a key. He opens the door slowly and inside there's a blonde boy sitting delicatedly in the middle on a king sized bed.

When he looks up Hyungwon is left a bit speechless, this boy is literally one of the prettiest he has ever seen. He has beautiful eyes, plump pink lips, and smooth milky skin. He's wearing a pair of white shorts and a wide collared pink shirt that shows his collarbones. He smiles up at Hyungwon and it's one of the best smiles Hyungwon has ever seen.

"Hi there." He says seductively and his voice is very nice too. Hyungwon waves awkwardly and places the key on a small table behind the door.

"H-hi Im uhm, actually leaving. Im sorry for making you waste your time but I don't want to have sex with you..." He says and the other boy pouts. "It's not because of you though, I came here against my will and this was all planned by a friend agaisnt my will too."

"Hmm, I see... Are you straight?" He asks amd Hyungwon shakes his head no. "Then what's the problem?" He asks licking his lips. 

"T-this is just not my thing and Im really tired. I just wanna go home and sleep." The boy giggles at his answer and stands up from the bed. "What exactly is not your thing? And if the problem is just that you're tired don't worry, you won't have to move a finger if you don't want to. I can do all the work, I could even give you a massage." He smiles cheekily as he walks towards him.

"I-Im just not used to bars or paying for sex, Im not even used to one night stands..." He finds himself answering without thinking, even though he just wants to leave and sleep this boy's eyes are piercing into his and they're almost hypnotic. 

"Aw that's ok, but there's nothing wrong with trying. Your friend payed already and you're one of the youngest and more handsome clients I've ever had, it would be a waste in many ways if you just left." He walks even closer and stands in front of Hyungown, closing the door behind him and locking it. Hyungwon gulps loudly.

"I r-really need to go-"

"No, please stay..." The boys says and places one hand on his chest, blinking his eyes prettily up at him before asking. "What's your name and age?" 

"Hyungwon, 24. W-what about you?" He asks shyly as the other fiddles with the buttons of his shirt. 

"Im Wonho, nice to meet you." He smiles brightly and offers him his hand, leaving Hyungwon a bit surprised. He smiles lightly and accepts the gesture, Wonho's smile quickly turns into a smirk and he intertwines their fingers. "Are you up for that massage then?" 

"W-what?" 

"If you don't want to do anything it's ok, but you really do look tired so I could help you with that and see where it takes us." He says seducingly. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to though." He says with honesty and uses his thumb to caress the back of Hyungwon's hand.

Hyungwon's heart is racing, he really wants to go home but when an angel-like boy is so close to you and offering to give you a masage you can't help but doubt. He really does have a bad back so he decides he'll accept this offer.

"Ok." He says still a bit uncertain and Wonho smiles widely and pulls him by the hand he's still holding towards the bed. 

"Sit down in the middle of the bed." He says and leaves to look for something in one of the drawers. Hyungwon obeys quietly, taking off his shoes and sitting crossleged where Wonho told him to. 

When the shorter boy comes back he places some type of lotion besides Hyungwon and crawls on the bed too, sitting on his claves in front of him. He notices Hyungwon eyeing the bottle and chuckles.

"It's a muscle relaxing cream, don't be scared." He gives him a sided smile and it draws a small laugh out of Hyungwon. It came out so naturally even himself is surprised and Wonho looks amused.

"You're cute..." He leans over and starts to unbutton the man's shirt. "Are you sure you don't wanna fuck?" He asks bluntly as he takes it off his shoulders, his soft palms caressing Hyungwon's chest. The taller man is taken by surprise by the extremely direct question, his eyes widening. "I was joking, calm down." Wonho says with another chukle. "Am I that unattractive?" He asks playful but Hyungwon can sense the hint of pain in his voice.

"You're precious." He says firmly and notices a small blush cover Wonho's cheeks. He truly thinks that he has never seen a human being as beautiful as this boy.

"Thank you." He answers a bit shyly this time, looking like a whole different person. Before Hyungwon can make a comment about it his seductive smile is back and he's caressing Hyungwon's collarbones. "Lay down on your stomach." Hyungwon just nods and complies. "You're so skinny and tall, Im jealous." Wonho says straddling his ass and planting his hands on his back. 

"T-thanks... Im actually trying to gain weight." Hyungwon says looking back at him, Wonho smiles. 

"It's true what they say, we always want what we don't have." He says pouring cream into his palms.

"You have a great body." Hyungwon says not looking at him anymore as Wonho starts to rub the cream all over the expanse of his back.

"Thank you, I work hard on it." He starts adding pressure and rubbing circles on Hyungwon's skin.

"That's good as long as it's for yourself." Hyungwon says already sounding more calmed.

"It is, partly." He says and Hyungwon turns his head to look at him again, he looks really concentrated in the massage so he just let's it pass. "Your muscles are extremely tense..." Wonho says with a small pout that makes Hyungwon smile.

"Yeah..." 

"Why? Do you work a lot?" He asks truly concerned looking down at him. 

"You could say so yes..." Hyungwon says sounding a bit sad.

"Im sorry." Wonho says with a soft voice that again makes him look like another person. "Did I touch a sensitive tooic?" 

"Kinda." Hyungwon answers and they stay silent for the rest of the massage. Wonho works on his back so good that Hyungwon quickly starts to feel more relaxed, his eyes close in pleasure and then stay like that for the next 15 minutes.

"Did you fall asleep?" Wonho asks leaning to whisper in Hyungwon's ear with his seductive tone back. Hyungwon is a bit surprised and raises his head a bit, Wonho sits back up chuckling and slaps his ass once before moving from above him and sitting by his side. "Do you feel better?" He asks as Hyungwon sits back up too.

"Yes, thank you so much." He smiles sincerely and starts to put on his shirt. 

"No problem." He says with his soft smile back and Hyungwon is getting even more intrigued by his change of attitude. "You should relax a bit more, you came here looking like a zombie. And if you ever feel too stressed you could come and visit me again, I can always give you massages or any service you want." He says going back to seductive and Hyungwon can't help but chuckle and move to sit against the headboard of the bed. Wonho looks at him confused. "I thought you were going to leave..." He crawls until he's sat beside him. "Did you change your mind about fucking?" 

"No..." He blushes. "B-but if you want me to leave I can leave, do you have somebody else now?"

"Nah, you're the last one from the night, you're nice so you can stay as long as you want." He smiles. "I just don't understand, if you don't want to fuck me then what do you want?" 

"I dont know... You seem really nice so maybe talk?" He says a bit shyly. He's a bit sad that Wonho thinks he's only good for sex but seeing the place and situation where they are he understands, so he let's it pass. 

The proposal of just a normal conversation really takes Wonho by surprise, he's used to closeted or married much older guys to come in here and get right into it, sometimes they don't even ask for his name. He knows Hyungwon didn't come here because he paid himself but that hasn't stopped other guys before. Hyungwon is really nice and pretty, Wonho likes him, and he's really touched right now.

"Alright, let's talk." He says with his soft smile and this time it stays in his face for more than 30 seconds.

"So... What's up?" Hyungwon asks awkwardly, making Wonho giggle and cover his mouth quickly. "Hey, don't do that, you have a cute laugh. I like this you better, don't act all seductive and tough on me, I know it's an act." Hyungwon says firmly and feeling less shy as time passes. Wonho is taken by surprise at his words and his attitude, he thinks about denying it but ends up just giving up, his shoulder visibly slouching.

"How do you know I was acting?" He asks quietly and Hyungown already likes him better.

"I act too." He says honestly, a sided smile on his lips.

"At work right?" Wonho asks joining the dots. 

"Yeah, and with my family, some friends that are not too close to me and with strangers sometimes."

"With me no though, you came in looking almost dead." He says amused and they both laugh.

"I was especially tired today and Minhyuk came up with this brilliant idea today out of all days, Im glad he did now though." He says smiling at Wonho who smiles back, for some reason he feels atracted to him, he feels like he can tell him whatever even if they just met. The creepy thing is that Wonho feels the same.

"It's almost necessary that I act like this here at work, it sells better. But it works in real life too you know, makes things easier."

"It's true." Hyungwon says with a sour smile, he can now see the tiredness and sorrow in Wonho's eyes, he knows because his own eyes are the same. 

"Tell me about you, what's wrong?" He asks putting a hand on Hyungwon's knee and this time it's just reasuringly.

They may have just met but for some reason it felt like they had known each other for a long time; they dont know if its the situation, their loneliness of if they were truly ment to meet, but they feel eerily comfortable around each other. So Hyungwon tells him his story.

"I used to be an idol, I had been training for two years and debuted two years ago." He says leaving Wonho a bit surprised. "Yeah." He chuckles at the boy's expression.

"That's so cool!" He says a bit excited like a kid and it actually makes Hyungwon's heart warm up. "But, what happened?" He asks now pouting.

"We realesed our debut single album and it was considerably good, we were fresh new faces in the industry so we got some attention. Then we announced another comeback, this time our first mini album, and we worked really hard for everything but for some reason our company was really dissapointed with the results. They were going through a hard time economically and they debuted us to try and fix that, but sadly we couldnt so they literally stopped caring about us. We released another mini album after that one but eventually they told us they couldn't afford us anymore and... t-that we should disband." His voice cracks at this sentence but he's not crying. "The first months after the disbandment were a mess, we were all miserable because we knew we had the potential, we just needed a bit more of support and time." He sighs. "Eventually everyone started to get their lives togother... Except me. Three of them are still in the music industry and the other one is studying to get a degree while Im working at a stupid office doing a job I dont even enjoy. My life makes no sense, I have no motivation and honestly I just have friends because I was in that band and we're still close, but I dont socialize or behave as I used to. Im messed up." He finishes his speech with a bitter laugh and when he turns to look at Wonho the boy's eyes are teary. "Awh, don't get emotional, it's ok."

"It's not." He says with a sob and his bottom lip trembles. "Im sorry..." He wipes his eyes. "Im extremely sensitive."

"It's ok." Hyungwon answers wiping more tears from his cheeks. 

"No it's not." He says with a pout.

"Tell me about you now, you don't seem happy either." Wonho chuckles at this but starts speaking no long after.

"I started noticing I was different from the rest of the boys when I was about 14 years old, I kissed a boy for the first time when I was 15 and finally came to terms with myself and accepted I was gay. I had my first boyfriend when I was 16 and of course we had a secret relationship, I was really happy with him. I lost my virginity to him when I was 17, and on one of those days when we were making love at my house my father walked in on us. He was supposed to be at work but he was released earlier that day. He made him go home, called his parents and after telling them everything he beat me up and kicked me out of the house. My mom agreed with his decision so they day after I went and took all my stuff, said goodbye to my siblings and never came back. My boyfriend was banned from seeing me and then got sent to study abroad, eventually we broke up because we knew it was the best for us. I got small jobs here and there and lived in a tiny and gross apartment." He pauses to take a deep breath and his eyes start to water again.

"Hey shh, it's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." 

"No i-it's ok. Im sorry for ranting and for being such a crybaby."

"It's alright, I asked because I wanted to know and being emotional is not a bad thing."

"Thanks." He smiles at him cutely before continuing. "Where was I?"

"Gross apartment."

"Ah yes." He chuckles. "Well, I was really stressed one day and came here for some drinks. I ended up dancing on top of a table with no shirt on and I got offered a job. The offer included a place to stay in, three meals a day and more money than what I had ever made. I was desperate and a bit hungover so I signed, I would be gaining money for sex and would have a house and food, it sounded great. Well, I hate it." He says with a sob. "I signed a 18 months contract and it's only been 8 months but Im already desperate to leave. I admit that without this I would've never survived and I like living with the other girls and boys but I hate what I do." He cries. "And it's not because of the sex because I have absolutely nothing against being a sex worker but it has fucked me up. Im the the type of perosn that needs an amotional connection with a person to truly enjoy sex, at first I tried to stand it and enjoy but right now everything I do is fake; my expressions, phrases, even my body has become fake. I used to be a mormal guy but now I find myself obssesing over meals and working out just because I want to be attractive so more men will hire me. I hate the life Im living but even if I found a way to get out of my contract I have nowhere and no one to go to." When he finishes speaking he let's out a deep sigh and tears start to stream down his face.

"Oh Wonho..." Hyungwon says truly heartbroken and pulling him in for a hug, his problems are insignificant beside this boy's. "How old are you?" 

"I-Im 19..." This makes Hyungwon even more sad.

"You're still a boy... Im so sad you had to go through all this." He says against the top of his head as he holds him tightly, Wonho crying in his shoulder.

"I-Im sorry..." He says trying to break the embrace. "I talk too much." He lets out a wet chuckle because of his tears and stuffy nose.

"Don't say that, you listened to me too and you didnt judge me so I will listen and won't judge either. Im here to console you if you want me to." 

"T-thanks." He says with a pout and wet cheeks, Hyungwon just motions him over and Wonho again finds comfort in his hug. 

They stay in silence for a moment, Hyungwon sheding a few tears too but eventually Wonho's sobs die down until he's breathing softly against the other boy's neck.

"So..." Hyungwon says breaking the silence. Wonho pulls away from his skin and wipes the tears from his face. "What's your favorite color?" The taller man asks randomly and it makes Wonho burst in laughter. Hyungwon smiles at the pretty sound and because he made the boy happy.

"It's pink." Wonhos says in between little laughs, his cheeks and ears heating up, and they make an unspoken agreement to not talk about their past anymore, at least not for now. "What about you?" He asks sitting closer to Hyungwon and smiling at him.

"Green, dark green especifically." 

"It suits you." Wonho says with a cute expression. He looks like a rabbit, Hyungwon thinks.

"Pink suits you too." Hyungwon says playfully and points at Wonho's shirt, making the boy blush again.

"Thank you." He giggles. "What's your favorite food?"

"I like all food to be honest, it's just great." He says dreamily and Wonho agrees.

"I think the same, but my favorite food is ramen." He says excitedly.

"Oh, I love ramen!"

"Really?! Do you want some?" He asks expectantly and Hyungwon nods with a chuckle.

_

Two cups of ramen and an hour and a half of small talk later, Wonho has his head resting on Hyungwon's shoulder as the boy talks to him about his happy days as an idol. Eventually they had started talking about their past again, but the happy parts of it. It was still melancholic.

"I miss those days a lot, but I need to find a way to move on. Do you think I need professional help?" He asks Wonho.

"Well, if you haven't been able to handle it on your own maybe you should try to see someone yes." He moves to sit looking at him again. "There's nothing wrong with that." 

"I guess you're right, thanks." He smiles at him and pinches his cheek adoringly. Wonho giggles at the action which makes Hyungwon do it again, this time his hand lingering on the boy's cheek and caressing his skin. "What about you? What could you do to be happier?"

"I don't know..." He sighs but leans into Hyungwon's touch. "I guess I could try to find a way to break the contract but I know nothing about law."

"Maybe you could talk to the owner of this place and if they don't wanna let you go then find a lawyer and see what are your options." 

"Yeah, I've been wanting to do that for a while but I was scared. Not anymore though, I've realized I would prefer living in that gross apartment again than keep doing this. If there's no way out then I guess I will have to keep up my act for just another year until Im free." He says sighing defeated.

"Hey, don't be negative." He cups the boy's face and makes him look at him. "Everything will be alright." They smile at each other.

"Thank you for tonight hyung, I really appreciate it." He says when Hyungwon lets go of his face. "You're my favorite client so far, I genuinely enjoyed it this time, din't have to fake anything." He says with a warm smile.

"Thanks to you Wonho." He smiles back.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"My real name is Hosoek, Shin Hoseok. I don't like you calling me Wonho, that's not me." He says staring intently at him.

"Nice to meet you Hoseok." Hyungwon says with a small smile and offers him his hand, Hoseok chuckles and shakes it. 

"You're so funny." He says.

"And you're so beautiful." Hyungwon blurts out, leaving Hoseok surprised. "Beautiful inside and out, Im so glad I met you tonight." He says caressing his cheek again and then dragging his thumb against Hoseok's lips. The younger boy once again leans into the touch, his lips part and he looks at Hyungwon like he holds the solution to all his problem. 

They're in a little trance for a few moments but it's broken when Wonho lets out a small moan and crawls into Hyungwon's lap. The older man welcomes him with open arms that wrap around his waist and looks up at him as the younger closes his arms around his neck and leans down, rubbing their noses together. Hyungwon caresses his thighs and the small of his back, trying to show him all the affection he knows this boy deserves. He doesnt deserve to be fucked and left behind, he doesn't deserved a job that makes him unhappy, he didnt deserve being kicked out of his home and lose his first love; he's one of the most precious human beings Hyungwon has ever met and he has only known him for a night. This boy deserves the world.

"Please kiss me hyung..." Hoseok whispers against Hyungwon's ear as he was nuzzling his nose against his neck, and Hyungwon obeys, bringing their lips together in the softest kiss Hoseok has had in 8 months.

The kiss slow and passionate for a few minutes and then Hyungwon moves them so he's laying on top of Hoseok, his hand holding the boy's waist under his shirt and rubbing circles on his hipbone. He kisses his neck and collarbones, he whispers sweet nothings into his ear and Hoseok only smiles and holds on to him with his legs around the taller's hips.

"Please stay and cuddle me all night." Hoseok asks with a pout as Hyungwon presses quick pecks to his puffy lips.

"Of course, it'll be my pleasure." He smiles down at him. "Any other request?" Hoseok thinks about it.

"Sing me to sleep."

"Ah, Im not very good but ok." He chuckles and kisses him one last time before laying down beside him.

"Why do you say that? Where you a rapper? It doesn't suit you." He giggles and lays his head on his chest, Hyungwon hugging him close.

"No." He chuckles. "I was a vocalist but not the best vocalist."

"Ah shut up, just sing for me." He rubs his cheek against his shirt like a cat and Hyungwon laughs once again before starting to sing one of his old songs.

"Uh, I like that song, I used to listen to it on the radio. And your voice is great, I love it, keep going." Hoseok says talking really fast. Hyungwon burst in laughter makinh Hoseok a bit embarrased. He then kisses his forehead adoringly and continues singing and petting Hoseok's hair until the smaller boy falls asleep.

_

The next morning Hoseok wakes up to an empty bed and cold sheets. Before he can get worried he notices a post it laying on the pillow beside him. 

"I don't want us to be alone anymore" it says, and it has Hyungwon's number written in it. He smiles at the small paper and clutches it dreamily to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story and sorry if some of the events were unrealistic or rushed. 
> 
> I think it's pretty obvious in the story but I want to clarify once again that I have nothing against sex workers or being one. I consider it being a job as any other job and sex workers deserve to be respected as any other human being, my intention with this story was never bashing them or assuming their life is miserable. Im writting this because there have been misconceptions with what I write in my stories in previous occasions and I don't want it to happen again. 
> 
> With that being said, thanks for reading and once again I hope y'all liked it. :)


End file.
